Hat (Lov) e You
by SecretforRahasia
Summary: Aku membencinya. Kim Taehyung, si brengsek yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta. Aku membencinya. Kim Taehyung, si brengsek yang bisa membuatku menjadi gay. Aku membencinya. Kim Taehyung, si bodoh yang kelewat aneh.


**Hat(Lov)e You**

 **Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung**

 **Secret**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku membencinya.**

 **Kim Taehyung, si brengsek yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta.**

 **Aku membencinya.**

 **Kim Taehyung, si brengsek yang bisa membuatku menjadi gay.**

 **Aku membencinya.**

 **Kim Taehyung, si bodoh yang kelewat aneh.**

"Kook ah, apa kau tau panda tidak punya payudara? Bukankah dia mamalia? Bagaimana cara dia menyusui anaknya?"

"Demi tuhan, Hyung! Itu pertanyaan yang tidak penting. Kenapa kau tidak mengerjakan tugasmu saja?"

"Kau tidak tau kan? Pasti kau tidak tau. Benar kan?"

"Anak panda makan bambu seperti induknya, dia tidak minum susu! Jadi panda tidak perlu punya susu!"

"Oh… Pantas tidak ada yang menjual susu panda…"

 **Kalau saja kepalaku terbuat dari besi, mungkin dinding rumah sudah runtuh. Karena setiap perkataan Taehyung selalu bisa membuatku ingin memukulkan kepala ke dinding. Dia sudah dua puluh tiga tahun, tapi kadang-kadang dia seperti anak kecil yang selalu ingin tau. Sialnya justru itu yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.**

"Kook ah! Aku ulang tahun hari ini, kau tidak mengucapkan selamat untukku?"

"Saengil chukae, Hyung."

"Gomawo… Jja, hadiah untukmu!"

"Kau yang berulang tahun, kenapa malah memberiku hadiah?"

"Wae? Aku hanya ingin memberikannya padamu. Saudara tercintaku. Bukalah!"

"Sepatu?"

"Kau suka? Kau suka kan? Pakailah! Sepatu ini letaknya dibawah, tapi kuharap bisa membawamu ke tempat yang kau inginkan."

 **Kehangatan itu tak terlihat, namun begitu terasa. Dimana lagi bisa kutemukan yang seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak terhanyut pada kenyamanan itu? Bolehkah aku menyebutnya kejam bila dia berbuat seperti ini padaku tanpa sadar bahwa apa yang dilakukannya sudah menjeratku?**

 **Sejak kecil aku terbiasa sendiri. Appa yang sibuk dan Eomma yang sudah meninggal saat aku masih kecil. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja kehadirannya menarikku keluar dari kotak nyaman tempatku bersembunyi. Pertama kali bertemu, aku membencinya. Dia tidak acuh oleh sikap dinginku dan selalu mengusikku tanpa peduli aku suka atau tidak. Sampai sekarang pun aku masih membencinya. Benci karena dia sudah mengalahkanku. Menjatuhkan hatiku dengan telak.**

 **Mungkin benar kata orang bahwa antara benci dan cinta, hanyalah setipis benang.**

"Kook ah, apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Kenapa bertanya?"

"Kau tampan, juga tinggi. Pasti banyak yang menyukaimu kan?"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal semacam itu, Hyung!"

"Mwo? Jangan bilang kau belum pernah berpacaran!"

"Itu benar."

"Jadi kau juga belum pernah ciuman?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Kalau begitu kemari, aku akan mengajarimu caranya berciuman. Kook ah… Poppo!"

"SHIERO! MENJAUH DARIKU!"

 **Aku benci sikapnya yang kelewat frontal. Aku benci karena terlalu sensitive pada candanya. Aku benci saat sentuhannya menjelma menjadi aliran listrik yang dapat menyengat ke sekujur tubuh. Sialnya tiap tengah malam dia selalu pindah ke tempat tidurku. Dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya.**

"Kook ah, kenapa kau tidak pernah pergi dengan teman-temanmu? Kau seharusnya menikmati masa remajamu!"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka. Pada akhirnya mereka akan pergi."

"Teman itu seperti café. Ada yang datang dan ada yang pergi..."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi pelayan café yang tidak pernah pergi."

"Dan aku akan menjadi cangkir yang selalu bersamamu."

"Joa!"

 **Mengapa senyum itu bisa memikat layaknya sari bunga untuk sang lebah? Mengapa kalimat cinta itu selalu ingin kujadikan nyata? Bukan layaknya saudara seperti anggapannya.**

 **Untuknya aku ingin menjadikan maya menjadi nyata. Untuknya aku ingin menjadikan mimpi menjadi reality.**

 **Dia adalah wujud dari ketulusan yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Begitu murni juga hangat. Membalut hatiku layaknya sebuah perban untuk luka. Menyembuhkan kesepian dan mengisi kekosongan.**

"Hyung, apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Kook ah."

"Seseorang yang kau inginkan untuk bersamanya sebagai pasangan."

"Tentu saja aku punya! Aku sudah menyukainya sejak dulu. Dia teman sekolahku."

"Apa sekarang kau masih menyukainya?"

"Aku selalu menyukainya, tapi dia tidak menyukaiku."

"Bagaimana kau tau? Apa kau sudah menyatakan perasaan?"

"Empat belas kali menyatakan dan lima belas kali ditolak. Kalau kau tertawa kau akan mati!"

 **Aku tertawa.**

 **Juga menangis.**

 **Apa kalian tau bagaimana wajah merengutnya saat mengatakan hal itu? Bahkan aku tetap akan memilihnya meskipun Aprodith menginginkanku. Wajah menggemaskan itu, membuatku begitu ingin menciumnya saat itu juga. Namun fakta bahwa ada orang lain yang telah menggenggam hatinya, membuatku menangis dalam hati. Mungkin ini yang disebut tertawa sekaligus menangis dan aku sudah tau rasanya sekarang.**

"Hyung, waegeure? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Katakan kook ah, bagian mana yang tidak menarik dari diriku? Aku tampan, tinggi, wangi, dan tidak punya jerawat. Tapi kenapa dia lebih memilih Park Jimin sialan itu?"

"Kau menarik Hyung. Sangat menarik. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Jung Hoseok sialan itu… Kenapa tidak pernah menganggapku ada? Aku lebih dulu menyukainya dibanding Park Jimin. Aku lebih mencintainya. Kenapa dia selalu menolakku? Apa kurangku?"

"Jung Hoseok…? … Hyung, kau… kau menyukai namja?"

"Mianhae… Jeongmal mianhae... Aku memang orang yang seperti itu."

 **Sekarang aku juga tau bagaimana rasanya ketika detik seolah berhenti berdetak. Bumi seolah berhenti berputar. Kim Taehyung sama sepertiku. Dia gay. Dan dia menyukai Jung Hoseok. Bukan aku.**

 **Ini pertama kali aku melihatnya menangis. Rasanya seperti jantungku dicabut paksa dari tempatnya berdenyut. Mata basah itu sanggup menikamku hingga ke ulu hati.**

 **Dia hanya belum tau bahwa lukanya adalah perihku dan sedihnya adalah tangisku. Karena setiap retak darinya bisa menjadikanku puing dalam sekejap. Dan setiap pecahannya, mampu menjadikanku debu yang tersapu angin. Tidak ada yang bisa mengobati selain seulas tawa darinya. Hanya itu.**

"Hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja. Mungkin persediaan menyerahku belum habis. Jika dia menolakku, aku hanya akan menyatakannya lagi nanti."

"Begitu…"

"Gomawo Kook ah… Untuk tidak mengatakan hal ini pada Eomma, Appa. Mereka tidak boleh tau. Mereka pasti akan menyesal punya anak sepertiku kalau tau. Mereka pasti akan terluka."

 **Aku menyembunyikan air mataku. Lagi. Kata-katanya membuatku sadar siapa kami. Kami hanyalah namja yang tidak normal, juga namja yang menyayangi orangtua. Aku bisa saja mengaku padanya. Bahwa aku mencintainya. Bahwa aku bisa menyerahkan seluruh hidupku padanya. Bahwa aku rela memilih neraka untuk menukar waktu bersamanya. Namun aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah mengatakan padanya. Karena saat aku mengucapkan kalimat cinta itu artinya aku mengucapkan kalimat selamat tinggal.**

 **Aku tau selamanya dia hanya akan menatap satu namja. Dan itu Jung Hoseok. Bukan aku.**

"Kook ah, ada surat untukmu!"

"Dari siapa, Hyung?"

"Le Conservatoire De Paris."

"mwo? Jeongmal? Biar kubaca isinya."

"PARIS? Kenapa kau dapat surat dari sana, Kook ah?"

"Aku diterima, Hyung! Aku lulus ujian masuk Le Conservatoire!"

"Lulus?"

"Ne. Itu adalah sekolah music terkenal di dunia. Aku tidak menyangka akan diterima di sana."

"Kau akan sekolah di sana? Kau akan ke Paris?"

 **Pertanyaan Taehyung membuatku terdiam. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bisa diterima universitas itu. Aku hanya mencoba mengikuti ujian itu. Karena bagiku, berada di sisi Taehyung yang tak bisa kumiliki sama menyakitkannya dengan rindu sepanjang jarak dan waktu yang memisahkan kami.**

 **Sekarang aku sadar. Hal yang paling menyakitkan itu bukanlah kematian. Tapi rindu.**

 **Rindu akan seseorang yang pernah ada di sisi. Rindu akan seseorang yang tak bisa lagi dilihat. Rindu akan seseorang yang tak bisa lagi di sentuh. Rindu akan seseorang yang tak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi.**

 **Rindu…**

"Jungkook ah, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kau harus sering menghubungi kami, arachi?"

"Ne Eomma, Appa. Jaga diri kalian."

"Kemana Taehyung? Apa dia tidak tau kalau Jungkook akan berangkat sekarang ke Paris?"

"Aku sudah menghubunginya tadi. Katanya dia ada urusan penting. Jadi hanya menitipkan surat untuk Jungkook. Bacalah nanti di pesawat!"

"Ne, Eomma. Gomawo. Aku pergi sekarang."

 **Dia tak muncul ketika aku meninggalkan Seoul. Dia tak membiarkanku melihat wajahnya untuk terakhir kali. Apa dia marah padaku? Apa dia membenciku sekarang karena aku memilih untuk pergi? aku ingin tau tapi tak pernah punya keberanian untuk bertanya.**

 **Biar kujadikan dia sebagai ketulusan abadi**

 **Biar kujadikan dia sebagai selimut hangatku**

 **Biar kujadikan dia sebagai cangkir penadah kenangan**

 **Biar kujadikan dia sebagai rahasia hatiku**

 **Dan aku masih membencinya.**

 **Dia, Kim Taehyung.**

 _Untuk Jeon Jungkook_

 _Maaf aku menghindarimu. Tidak mau mengantarmu seperti anak kecil yang merajuk. Asal kau tau, aku memang merajuk. Saat mendengar kau akan pergi sekolah di luar negeri, aku sedih juga marah. Aku benci ditinggalkan karena itu, sebelum kau pergi meninggalkanku, aku yang meninggalkanmu._

 _Sekarang aku baik-baik saja. Meskipun Jung Hoseok menolakku ribuan kali, aku tidak akan menangis. Karena tidak ada kau yang akan menghiburku. Jadi aku akan kuat hingga kau tidak perlu lagi mencemaskanku._

 _Aku memasukkan sebuah payung dalam kopermu tadi malam. Kuharap payung itu bisa menjagamu dari hujan, panas, juga dingin. Aku tidak bisa memberikan jaketku saat kau kedinginan, juga tak bisa memelukmu. Jadi hanya payung itu yang bisa kuberikan padamu sebagai pelindung._

 _Lakukan yang terbaik di sana. Jaga makanmu. Aku selalu menyayangimu Kook ah, selalu._

 _Kim taehyung._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **Hat(Lov)e You**

 **Secret**

 **.**

 **Untuk tanggal 2 April besok, Semoga bahagia selalu menyertaimu. Untuk yang ulang tahun di akhir april, just dengarkan kembali apa yang pernah kukirimkan padamu di ultah sebelumnya #peace dan untuk yang katanya kemarin ulang tahun, hai De, selamat membaca ^^**

 **Untuk kalian orang-orang tersayangku, aku rindu…**

 **Juga untuk readers, minta doanya supaya saya cepet hamil biar bisa buat kado suami yang nanti mei berulang tahun. Terima kasih ^^**


End file.
